1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high chairs, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to high chair used primarily for babies the height of which is adjustable as well as the distance between the tray and the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many families with infants or young children use high chairs to seat them during feeding and help prevent messes, especially if the child feeds himself or herself. Such high chairs typically include a tray positioned in front of the high chair seat in order to prevent the child from falling out of the high chair, hold the food and drink, and catch any dropped food or spilled drink. The tray is positioned in front of the high chair back such that there is adequate space for the child to be seated. Additionally, to facilitate easier seating of the child, conventional trays are equipped with two arms which are rotatably connected to the back of the high chair at respective ends to permit the lifting of the tray away from the front of the high chair seat (see FIG. 7). That is, once the infant or small child is placed in the seat, the tray is returned to its position in front of the high chair back, thereby, securing the child.
Unfortunately, conventional high chairs suffer several disadvantages. Specifically, they are not height adjustable, and the space between the tray and the back of the chair is fixed. Height adjustability is important because not all chairs or stools positioned about tables and countertops are the same height. An infant in a high chair which is taller or shorter than the chair in which the feeder is sitting will be troublesome to feed. The fixed position between the tray and the back of the high chair creates problems because not all infants or young children are the same size. That is, an infant smaller than the space will not be securely held and might even slide under the tray and fall, possibly injuring himself or herself. Furthermore, an infant or child which has grown larger than the space will not fit at all, requiring the purchase of another high chair.
The present invention, therefore, was originated to solve these and other problems experienced by conventional high chairs.